My Lovely, Forever
by geelovekorea
Summary: Wonnie, hari ini, kamu bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun kita tak bertemu. Mungkin kau masih ingat padaku, mungkin juga tidak. Yang pasti, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Seperti janjiku padamu. Aku berjanji untuk menunggumu selamanya, Wonnie. Aku janji. Sibum couple. failure drama. failur romance. failure angst. warning. BL. DLDR. typos. abal. OOC. mind to review?


**My Lovely, Forever**

.

Main Cast :

Sibum Couple (Choi Siwon Super Junior x Kim Kibum Super Junior)

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance, failure angst.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD. DLDR.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Kibum POV

Pagi ini cerah, aku jadi semangat pergi ke sekolah. Gimana nggak semangat hari ini nggak ada tugas ataupun ujian. Justru murid-muridnya dapat makan gratis dalam rangka ulang tahun Sapphire Junior High School, salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Seoul. Yeeeeei,,,,

"Bummie, gimana tadi malam? Semalam Kyunnie cerita padaku kalau Wonnie pulang cukup larut dan dia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kau apakan Wonnie, eum?" Goda Sungmin.

"Tadi malam yang mana yah? Wonnie? Apa hubungannya denganku Minnie?" Tanyaku singkat sambil memasang tampang innocentku, pura-pura tidak tau apa yang baru saja ditanyakan sahabatku.

"Acara kencan kamu sama si kuda itu, Choi Siwon, Bummie. Betul itu yang baru saja Minnie bilang, Hannie semalam juga bercerita hal yang sama denganku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang seru tadi malam." Sahut Heechul gemas.

Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tampang sahabat-sahabatku yang sangat penasaran menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. "Kalian mau tau nggak? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ternyata seorang Choi Siwon itu orangnya sangat romantis sekali."

"Emang kamu diajak dinner dimana Bummie? Seperti apa romantisnya Wonnie? Apa dia bisa seromantis Kanginnie? Kanginnie pernah mengajakku untuk makan berdua ditepi pantai dengan alunan live musik jazz yang mengalun lembut di restoran itu. My first date with nae Kanginnie." Tanya Leeteuk dengan tidak sabar. Gemas karena aku tidak segera menjelaskan.

"Semalam aku makan ramen dan minum soft drink. Romantis kan?" Dengan bangga aku menceritakan acara kencanku dengan pangeranku tadi malam. Kulihat wajah sahabat-sahabatku untuk mencari tahu bagaimana ekspresi dan reaksi mereka. Tapi yang kudapat mereka justru melengos. Lho? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Aigo Bummie. Yang seperti itu kau bilang romantis. Dasar namja babbo. Yang namanya romantis itu canddle light dinner. Atau makan berdua, hanya berdua saja, tidak ada orang lain, dengan makanan spesial seperti kencan aku tadi malam dengan Sungie hyung. Meski kita hanya makan di dalam apartemen saja tapi malam tadi Sungie hyung yang memasak semua makanan. Padahal biasanya aku yang selalu memasakan makanan untuk kita berdua. Dia bahkan rela belajar dengan Hannie hyung berminggu-minggu untuk bisa menyiapkan makan malam itu. Itu baru romantis. Bukan dengan ramen dan soft drink pinggir jalan seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan. Uh, baboya namja." Ryewook menonyor kepalaku.

"Menurutku sih itu sudah romantis. Yang penting kan aku bisa deket dan bareng dengan Wonnie. Itu sudah termasuk romantis. Hehee." Cengirku tak jelas. Jawabanku sontak membuat sahabat-sahabatku berdiri dan langsung meninggalkanku.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?"

"Kantin. Daripada mendengarkan cerita Wonnie yang romantis ala Bummie. Lebih baik aku ke kantin untuk makan siang dengan Hae. Cinta emang bisa bikin buta ya Bummie? Kim Kibum, namja yang terkenal pintar dan pendiam bisa berubah menjadi namja bodoh dan tertawa-tawa aneh seharian ini. Cinta bisa bikin orang berubah drastis ya? Kajja. Kita tinggalkan Bummie yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jangan sampai kalian tertular bodohnya Bummie." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ikuuuuuut..."

Kibum POV End

.

.

Author POV

Sudah delapan bulan Kibum dan Siwon berjanji untuk saling menjaga. Banyak yang berkata kalau kami pasangan yang serasi. Sama-sama suka basket, sama suka drama, bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan sama-sama keren. Dan selama delapan bulan ini, Siwon benar-benar menjaga Kibum. Dia memang cinta pertama Kibum dan Kibum pun berharap kalau Siwon adalah cinta terakhirnya.

.

.

"Woniiee, a-yo main basket." Ajak Kibum di suatu siang sambil menarik tangannya.

"Bummie, siang-siang begini? Panas Baby."

"Main basket nggak peduli cuaca Wonnie. A-yo temani Bummie main. Jebal." Rayu Kibum sambil menunjukkan aegyo terbaiknya. Tak lupa dengan puppy eyesnya yang sangat diyakini selalu berhasil merayu seorang Choi Siwon, dia tak akan bisa menolaknya.

Chup

Siwon mengecup kilat bibir merah Kibum. Cukup membuat Kibum terperangah. Kebiasaannya yang suka mengecup bibir Kibum seenaknya, tidak lihat tempat dan tidak lihat waktu. Salahkan bibir Kibum yang berwarna merah menggoda yang seakan-akan terus menerus memanggil Sion untuk selalu mengecupnya untuk menikmati rasa manis dari bibir plum Kibum. "Hh, arraso. Jangan menatapku dengan seperti itu baby. Kau tau kalau aku paling tidak bisa berkata tidak kalau kau sudah beraegyo. Tapi nanti jangan terlalu lama ya baby. Nanti aku kepanasan, capek, terus sakit. Nanti siapa yang repot, eum?" Kata Siwon sambil melirik Kibum.

"Yeay, Siwon emang daebak. Ne. Kita hanya bermain sebentar saja."

.

.

Walau hanya bermain berdua, banyak anak Sapphire Junior High School yang menonton aksi Siwon versus Kibum. Mungkin karena mereka terlihat keren. Pesona mereka yang memang sangat luar biasa tentunya sanggup menyedot perhatian seluruh namja di Sapphire junior High School. Mereka juga pasti ingin tau siapa yang menang. Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama ace dari tim basket sekolah kami. Siwon sebagai ketua basket dan Kibum sebagai wakilnya. Jadi, nggak heran kalau yang lain sangat ingin tahu siapa pemenangnya.

Mereka sudah bermain selama lima belas menit lamanya. Poin Kibum sementara ini lebih banyak daripada poin Siwon. sepertinya Siwon sengaja mengalah untuk Kibum supaya ia bisa menang melawan Siwon dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Baby, sudah yuk. Panas." Ajak Siwon menyudahi permainan basket mereka sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Kibum ke pinggir lapangan. Tampak keringat mengalir deras di kening Kibum. Siwon sontak mengusap keringat Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Nafas Kibum yang memburu, lelah selepas bermain basket. Kulit putih yang berubah sedikit kemerahan karena sengatan panas matahari. Jangan dilupakan keringat Kibum yang mengalir dan membasahi seluruh seragam sekolahnya yang membuat seragamnya melekat erat di tubuh mungil Kibum. Lekuk tubuh Kibum tercetak jelas disana. Membuat semua seme menatapnya lapar. Itulah alasan kenapa Siwon menyudahi permainan mereka. Bukan karena Siwon sudah merasa lelah atau kepanasan. Dia hanya tak terima melihat tatapan namja yang menatap lekat tubuh Kibumnya.

"Wonnie, panas banget. Makan es krim saja ne. Bummie pengen banget makan es krim. Hmm."

"Oke baby. Anything for you."

.

.

Empat bulan kemudian

"Aegi, Kibum."

"Waeyo umma?"

"Ada Siwon di depan aegya. Palliwa."

"Ne umma."

Saat ini Kibum sedang berada di rumahnya di Daegu karena sekolah sedang memasuki liburan musim semi. Hari ini Siwon datang berkunjung ke rumah Kibum. Siwon berpakaian sangat rapi. Kemeja putih dan celana jins biru. Rambutnya sengaja di sisir rapi. Hm, ada apa? Padahal Siwon tipe namja yang santai. Biasanya dia hanya memakai kaos saja dan bergaya casual.

"Wonnie? Waeyo? Rapi banget."

"Sekali-sekali ingin tampil beda saja baby. Ini untukmu, baby." Kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan Kibum.

"Gomawo Wonnie. Jeongmal gomawoyo." Ucap Kibum sambil mengecup pipinya lembut. "Oh iya, habis ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Ada. Waeyo baby?"

"Nggak bisa ditunda? Bummie ingin bermain basket dengan Wonnie."

"Andweyo." Jawab Siwon datar.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku sudah rapi seperti ini, kau masih mengajakku main basket, baby?"

"Hmm,,"

Tidak seperti biasanya Siwon seperti ini. Biasanya, sesibuk apapun dia, dalam keadaan apapun dia, Siwon selalu mau memenuhi semua keinginan Kibum. Kenapa hari ini dia sedikit berbeda?

"Wonnie, kamu lagi ada masalah, eum?

"Anni. Waeyo?"

"Jarang-jarang hanya diam seperti ini. Terlihat seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan Wonnie?"

"Gwenchanna baby. Kibum, neo saranganta?"

"Nan saranganta. Jeongmal saranghae. Waeyo Wonnie?"

"Gwenchanna baby. Nan nado saranganta. Baby, kau mau berjanji untukku? Janji bakal tunggu aku selamanya? Yaksok?"

"Yaksok. Bummie sudah yakin kalau Wonnie yang bakal jadi pendamping hidup Bummie kelak."

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo baby." Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum erat yang balas memeluk tubuh kekarnya.

.

"Eh baby, Bummie ingat hari ini hari apa? Today is our first anniversarry."

"Ne, Bummie ingat kok Wonnie. Bummie juga sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Wonnie. Ini." Ujar Kibum sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru, warna favorit Siwon.

Siwon langsung bersemangat. Ia segera membuka hadiah itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Senyum segera mengembang diwajah tampannya. Lesung pipitnya tergambar jelas disana.

"Gomawo baby. Syal ini Bummie yang membuatnya?"

"Ne. Syal warna biru, warna favorit Wonnie."

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menggunakannya. Gomawo baby."

Chup

Siwon mengecup kening Kibum lembut, menyalurkan semua perasaan cintanya. "Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu baby." Terlihat Siwon merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari sana. Kemudian Siwon segera memakaikannya di leher Kibum. "Ini kalung kita berdua. Kalung couple. Yang 1 untukmu dan yang 1 untukku. Semoga dengan ini, kita berdua sama-sama merasa dekat."

"Baby, thanks for everything. Saranghae baby, jeongmal saranghae Kim Kibum."

"Nado saranghae Wonnie. Jeongmal saranghe Choi Siwon."

Untuk pertemuan kali ini sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan main basket bersama seperti rutinitas biasanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiran Kibum dan itu cukup mengganggu.

Benar-benar aneh. Kibum bisa merasakan keganjilan disini. Ingin rasanya Kibum menanyakan pada Siwon. Tapi sepertinya saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Kibum memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja dulu. Kibum ingin menikmati moment romantis yang memang sangat jarang terjadi bagi mereka. Biarkan untuk hari ini Kibum dan Siwon menikmati hari ini dengan manis karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa untuk mereka berdua jadi biarkan mereka berdua menikmatinya, jangan hanya sepihak saja yang menikmatinya. Menurut Kibum, dia bisa menanyakannya besok di sekolah. Yah, sepertinya itu pilihan yang paling baik. Menanyakannya besok saja disekolah. Toh besok mereka akan bertemu seperti biasa.

.

.

Sepertinya Kibum harus menelan pil pahit karena keesokannya Kibum tidak bisa menemukan sosok Siwon. Baik itu di pagi hari saat jam pelajaran belum dimulai. Siang hari, di jam pelajaran yang Kibum sempatkan untuk melintas di depan kelasnya untuk memastikan keberadaannya di sekolah hari ini. Hingga sore hari disaat semua jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan mengharuskan seluruh siswanya untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah agar besok bisa bersiap untuk kembali menuntut ilmu di sekolah tercinta.

Seharian ini Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan tubuh tegap milik Siwon. Seorang Choi Siwon seperti lenyap ditelan bumi, mendadak menghilang begitu saja. Dan itu tidak hanya berlangsung satu hari saja. Hilangnya Siwon terus berlanjut. Siwon tak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya semenjak kejadian itu, sejak perayaan hari jadi mereka yang setahun.

Seolah tersadar Kibum kalau itu penyebab kenapa Siwon bertingkah aneh saat itu. Sangat aneh. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah Siwon bilang dia menyayangi Kibum? Bukankah dia juga meminta Kibum berjanji untuk tidak melupakan Siwon? Bukankah tempo hari Siwon meminta Kibum untuk terus menunggunya? Lalu kenapa justru Siwon yang menghilang sekarang? Kemana Siwon disaat Kibum sudah mengucapkan janji untuknya? Dimana Siwon disaat Kibum mau minta kejelasan dari semuanya? Siwon...

.

.

.

"Teuki, Chullie, oddiega?" tanya Kibum saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Sedikit berlari untuk mendekati keduanya.

"Bummie-ah. Kami mau ke kantin untuk menyusul Wookie, Hyukkie dan Minnie yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kebetulan tadi dosen mereka tidak berangkat jadi mereka kosong. Bukankah kita sudah berencana untuk pergi ke Lotte World bersama untuk menemani Chullie mencari hadiah untuk Hannie." jawab Leetuk saat Kibum sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan mereka.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa Bummie? Kau memang selalu melupakanku, eoh?" sindir Heechul. Kibum hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kibum lupa tapi bukan berarti dia sengaja melupakannya. Kibum tak sengaja melupakannya.

"Mianhe Chullie-ah. Aku lupa." Ucap Kibum penuh sesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan menuju kantin. Tempat dimana ketiga sahabatnya sudah menanti mereka.

"Bummie waeyo? Kenapa menundukkan kepalamu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat kedatangan mereka di kantin dan tanpa sengaja Sungmin melihat Kibum yang masih menunduk. Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dan Heechul bergantian meminta jawaban.

"Gwenchanna Minnie. Bummie hanya merasa bersalah karena dia melupakan janji kita untuk pergi menemani Chullie ke Lotte World sore ini. Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana pedasnya mulut Chullie dan bagaimana sensitifnya Bummie akhir ini." Jelas Leeteuk setelah Kibum, Leeteuk dan Heechul duduk di kursi kantin dengan Ryewook, Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Bisa dirasakan beberapa hembusan nafas kecil dari sahabat-sahabat Kibum. Kibum merasa menyesal sudah membuat sahabat-sahabatnya kecewa dan itu semakin membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mencegah air mata mengalir di kedua matanya. Tak ingin terlihat cengeng di mata mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih Bummie, dan kau, Chullie, jangan terlalu galak seperti itu. Bummie tidak sengaja. Tak mungkin dia sengaja melupakannya. Betul kan Bummie?" Ryewook berusaha mencairkan suasana. Heechul moodnya mudah berubah, dia memiliki mood swing yang sangat mengerikan. Karena itu Ryewook mencairkan suasana untuk mengembalikan mood Heechul.

"Sudahlah Chullie, maafkan Bummie ne. Dia pasti tidak sengaja. Kau tau kalau Bummie memang sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak Wonnie..." Belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan omongannya Sungmin langsung memotongnya.

"Kajja kita berangkat sekarang. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah berkumpul. Berarti saatnya kita berangkat sekarang. Kajja." Sungmin langsung mengalihkan perhatian semuanya, terutama Kibum. Berharap Kibum tidak mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk baru saja. Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Kibum dan Heechul untuk segera beranjak dan bergegas ke Lotte World.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk baru yang sadar kalau omongannya terlalu jauh langsung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mimik wajahnya merasa bersalah. Dia kelepasan menyebutkan nama yang akhir-akhir ini sangat tabu untuk diucapkan. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Ryewook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kecerobohan Eunhyuk yang hanya dijawab cengiran. Langsung saja Leeteuk dan Ryewook menyusul Sungmin, Heechul dan Kibum menuju ke parkiran mobil dan meninggalkan halaman Everlasting Art University.

Yah, saat ini mereka memang sudah tidak lagi berada di High School lagi. Mereka sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu dan kini mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki di perguruan tinggi. Tanpa direncana mereka bisa mendaftar dan diterima di sekolah yang sama, hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Ryewook dan Sungmin di jurusan musik karena mereka memiliki kemampuan suara yang sangat bagus dan mahir menggunakan salah satu alat musik. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk di jurusan dance karena keahlian mereka menari yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sedangkan Kibum dan Heechul yang memilih kelas Drama.

Meski mereka berbeda-beda jurusan namun mereka masih selalu saja bersama jika ada waktu luang. Selalu menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk berkumpul bersama. Seperti saat ini. Bukankah itu yang namanya sahabat. Akan selalu ada di saat suka ataupun duka. Mereka selalu ada, terlebih untuk Kibum yang beberapa tahun terakhir mengalami masa-masa sulit.

Masa-masa dimana Kibum harus kehilangan Siwon. Siwon yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Bahkan para seme seperti Kangin, Hankyung, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan DongDonghae yang notabenenya namjachingu dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang juga bersahabat dengan Siwon pun tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Siwon.

Jangan dikira Kibum tidak berusaha mencari Siwon. Kibum terus menerus berusaha mencari Siwon. Saat di High School dulu, dia selalu mencari Siwon di seluruh pelosok sekolah. Berharap Siwon hanya sedang menggodanya dengan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah kelas dan menunggu Kibum untuk menemukannya. Namun ternyata itu hanyalah harapan Kibum saja karena dia tidak pernah menemukan Siwon di lingkungan sekolah.

Selain itu, Kibum juga berusaha mencari ke rumah Siwon. Sehari setelah perayaan hari jadi mereka dan hari dimana Siwon menghilang, sepulang sekolah Kibum langsung menuju ke rumah Siwon. Dia berasumsi kalau Siwon kemungkinan besar tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Untuk itu dia berniat untuk membesuknya. Tapi ternyata Kibum harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang pahit karena saat Kibum tiba di rumah Siwon, yang Kibum dapatkan hanyalah sebuah rumah kosong. Seluruh penghuninya menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti Siwon yang menghilang begitu saja.

Kibum juga berusaha menghubungi ponsel Siwon yang hanya dijawab dengan voice mail. Tidak pernah sekalipun telepon Kibum bisa tersambung dengan Siwon. Bahkan saat Kibum hendak menghubungi orang tua dan hyung Siwon, Kibum tetap tak bisa menghubungi mereka.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya tertekan. Kibum sangat ingin bisa bertemu Siwon tapi segala cara sudah ditempuhnya dan semuanya gagal. Kibum lambat laun berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan kurang bersemangat. Kibum seolah kehilangan energinya dan itu membuatnya terkadang melupakan beberapa hal. Seperti mata pelajarannya, jam kuliahnya, janji dengan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti janjinya dengan Heechul tadi contohnya. Dan kini Kibum lebih sering melamun, entah apa yang dilamunkan tapi sahabt-sahabatnya sering kali mendapati Kibum termenung diam dengan tatapan mata kosong. Mereka memahami keadaan Kibum.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat sahabat-sahabatnya mencemaskan keadaan Kibum. Mereka berusaha membantu Kibum mencari Siwon. Mereka juga selalu menemani Kibum, tidak pernah membiarkan Kibum sendirian karena itu bisa membuatnya semakin depresi. Yang paling penting, mereka dilarang keras, sama sekali tidak pernah berani membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Choi Siwon terutama di hadapan Kibum karena sama sekali tidak membantu Kibum untuk bisa melupakan namjachingunya itu meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia masih menjaga janjinya. Janji untuk selalu menunggunya untuk selamanya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan hari ini. Karena tadi Eunhyuk secara tidak sengaja kelepasan menyebutkan nama Siwon dihadapan Kibum. Meski sepertinya Kibum tidak peduli dan tidak mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk tapi justru Kibum menyadari hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Namun dia tidak bisa merubah keadaan. Kibum hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Kibum tak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di Lotte World dan mereka juga sudah berkeliling mall untuk mencari hadiah yang akan diberikan Heechul untuk Hankyung. Mood Heechul yang sudah membaik dan melupakan masalah sepele antara dia dan Kibum. Dan Kibum yang (sepertinya) sudah bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

Hari beranjak siang dan mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki salah satu restaurant yang ada di Lotte World. Mereka berencana untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya mereka semua pulang. Saat mereka sedang menunggu makanan yang dipesan itu datang, tiba-tiba saja Kibum merasa melihat sesosok namja yang sudah sangat lama dinantinya. Dia seperti melihat sosok Siwon ditengah-tengah keramaian di luar restaurant.

Seperti orang kesetanan, Kibum langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari keluar restaurant. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah namja itu berjalan dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya. "Wonnie.." Teriak Kibum berkali-kali. Berharap itu bukanlah halusinasinya saja. Sangat berharap kalau sosok namja yang sempat dilihatnya adalah Choi Siwon, namjachingunya yang sudah lama tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kibum terus saja meneriakkan nama Siwon berulang kali. Kakinya terus saja melangkah tak tentu arah. Hatinya kembali sesak. Air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipinya. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. Kibum tetap tak bisa menemukannya meski dia sudah berusaha mencari berputar-putar di daerah sana.

Hati kecil Kibum mulai ragu. Apa dia telah salah lihat? Apa itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja? Ataukah dia salah mengenali orang? Semua pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaknya tidak ada yang bisa terjawab satupun dan itu membuat tubuhnya melemas. Tulang-tulangnya seolah menghilang sehingga tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Nyaris saja terjatuh jika tidak ada dua pasang tangan yang kini memeluknya. Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

Sesaat setelah Kibum bergegas keluar dari restaurant, sontak kelima sahabatnya ikut beranjak mengejar Kibum. Meski mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kibum. Apa yang dikejarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kibum keluar. Mereka tidak memikirkan alasan Kibum tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan saat itu adalah keselamatan Kibum. Mereka langsung beranjak mengikuti Kibum. Karena mereka kehilangan jejak Kibum, mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Kibum. Untungnya mereka bisa menemukan Kibum disaat yang tepat.

Mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah memeluknya erat sontak membuat Kibum semakin menangis keras. Mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang selama ini memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Wonnie. Hiks. Wonnie. Hiks." Raung Kibum di dalam pelukan Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Sssh, uljima Bummie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan segera menemukan Wonnie untukmu. Uljima ne." Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Wonnie, aku tadi melihatnya. Aku melihatnya melintas restaurant kita tadi. Karena itu aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi tak terkejar. Kenapa terasa sakit sekali?" Kibum semakin histeris sambil meremas dada kirinya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang dada kirinya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang mendengar cerita Kibum hanya saling menatap. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan Kibum. Mereka cukup terkejut saat mendapati Kibum bicara kalau dia tadi melihat sosok Siwon. Itu bukan pertanda buruk kan?

.

.

Kibum dan sahabat-sahabatnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Kondisi Kibum yang sangat kacau tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Kini mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen mereka. Kebetulan mereka semua berasal dari daerah luar Seoul dan mereka sudah tinggal bersama di Seoul sejak SMA karena itu mereka sangat dekat, seperti saudara sendiri.

Kibum yang kini tengah terlelap karena lelah sedari tadi terus menangis. Meski terlihat lebih tenang daripada tadi, tapi masih terdengar isakan lirih di antara lelapnya Kibum. Mulutnya tak henti menyebut-nyebut nama Siwon membuat kelima sahabatnya menatap pilu. Mereka sangat tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Kibum karena hilangnya Siwon.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, hari dimana Kibum melihat sosok Siwon, Kibum semakin menjadi sosok yang lebih pemurung. Sudah seribu satu cara dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya dan namjachingunya untuk membangkitkan semangat Kibum Namun itu semua tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan mereka tidak berani berduaan saja di hadapan Kibum karena mereka tidak ingin itu semakin menyakiti Kibum karena sampai sekarang Kibum tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan namja selain Siwon, dia masih mengharapkan Siwonnya kembali. Kibum berusaha menepati janjinya dengan Kibum.

Ting-tong. Ting-tong.

Terdengar bunyi pintu apartemen beberapa kali. Kibum tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Dia masih terdiam terpaku sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Berusaha mengingat kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Kibum yakin kalau yang dilihatnya adalah Siwon.

Ting-tong. Ting-tong.

Bel pintunya kembali berbunyi. Kibum baru sadar kalau semua sahabat-sahabatnya sedang keluar dengan namjachingunya masing-masing. Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Cklek.

.

.

Tubuh Kibum langsun membeku saat melihat sesosok namja yang dilihatnya kini. Sosok namja maskulin yang tampan. Namjanya yang telah lama menghilang kini muncul dihadapannya. Kibum tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kibum berpikir kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Hanya halusinasi seperti kemarin. Bahkan Kibum sampai tak berani mengerjapkan matanya. Takut. Takut kalau dia mengerjapkan matanya Siwonnienya akan menghilang lagi.

Kibum diam tak bergeming. Begitu pula dengan Siwon. Siwon juga hanya diam mematung di depan pintu apartemen Kibum. Namun reaksinya Siwon berbeda dengan reaksi Kibum. Jika Kibum nampak sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Siwon yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Kibum. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap lurus, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada reaksi, tak ada ekspresi.

"Kim Kibum-ssi?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bass menyebut nama Kibum dan itu membuat Kibu tersadar dari lamunannya. Kibum menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Munculah sebuah sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Siwon dari balik tubuh Siwon. Kibum terhenyak, dia tersadar kalau namja itulah yang dilihat Kibum tempo hari saat dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ye? Nuguseyo?"

"Annyeong hasseyo. Chonen Choi Zhoumi imnida. Aku hyungnya Choi Siwon dan ini Choi Henry istriku. Kau Kim Kibum kan?"

"Annyeong hasseyo. Choi Henry imnida." Ucap namja mungil berpipi chubby yang berdiri di samping hyungnya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. "Ne. Kim Kibum imnida. Silahkan masuk. Jeosonghamnida tidak langsung mempersilahkan masuk." Kibum menggeser tubuh mungilnya sedikit ke tepi untuk memberi ruang namja ketiga namja itu memasuki apartemennya. Mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

Zhoumi dan Henry duduk mengapit Siwon dan Kibum duduk di seberang mereka. Terlihat Siwon yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya juga Henry dan Zhoumi yang terus memegang tangan Siwon, seolah membimbing Siwon untuk duduk dengan mereka. Kibum sedikit mengernyit heran. Heran dengan tingkah Siwon. Dia seperti orang linglung.

"Kibum-ssi, mianhe kalau kami baru sempat mengunjungimu sekarang. Dan kau pasti terkejut dengan kehadiran kami yang sangat mendadak di apartemenmu." Zhpumi mulai membuka suara setelah Kibum beranjak mengambilkan tiga gelas untuk tamunya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Siwon yang sama sekali seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Kibum disana.

"Kau juga pasti bingung dengan keadaan Siwon sekarang ini." Lanjut Zhoumi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Siwon yang sekarang memang sedikit berbeda dengan Siwon tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia sempat mengalami kecelakaan saat dia pulang dari mengunjungimu di Daegu. Karena kondisinya yang sangat parah saat itu, akhirnya appa dan umma memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Jepang untuk pengobatan."

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Tubuh Kibum menegang mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan Zhoumi. Siwon kecelakaan? Sepulang dari Daegu? Sepulang dari menjenguknya? Kenapa dia bisa tidak tahu? Itu alasan kenapa Siwon tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekolahnya dan kenapa Kibum juga tidaak bisa menemmukan keluarganya. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Terkejut saat menyadari kenyataan yang ada.

"Kami sangat terburu-buru membawa Siwon ke Jepang karena kami ingin terjadi hal buruk menimpa Siwon. Karena itu kami tidak sempat memberitahukan hal itu kepada pihak sekolah ataupun padamu Kibum-ssi. Mianhe." Henry melanjutkan cerita Zhoumi saat menyadari Zhoumi sudah mulai menitikkan airmatanya mengingat bagaimana kondisi dongsaeng satu-satunya saat itu. "Kami semua terus berada di Jepang karena Siwon yang tak kunjung sadar dari koma. Dia mengalami koma yang cukup panjang, mengingat keadaannya yang sangat parah. Siwon koma selama hampir satu tahun dan saat tersadar kami baru tahu kalau dia mengalami amnesia."

Kibum mulai meneteskan airmata. Tak bisa terbayangkan. Dia hampir saja kehilangan Siwon. Siwon, namja yang selama ini selalu menghantui tidurnya, selalu membayangi setiap langkahnya. Tak bisa dia bayangkan kalau saat itu dia benar-benar harus kehilangan Siwon. Bagaimana dia selanjutnya. Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Siwon. Zhoumi yang mengetahui hal itu beranjak dari sisi Siwon dan memberi ruang untuk Kibum duduk di sebelah Siwon. Pandangan Siwon masih lurus kedepan. Kosong.

Kibum mengusap lembut punggung tangan Siwon yang berada dalam pahanya. Menarik tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencium lembut dan membawa tangan kekar yan sangat dirindukannya itu ke salah satu pipinya. Menangkupkan ke pipi Kibum. "Wonnie. Hiks. Wonnie. Hiks. Wonnie." Racau Kibum. Dia mulai menangis tak terkendali.

Seperti menjawab racauan Kibum yang memanggil namanya, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum. Memandang lurus Kibum. Kibum terhenyak. Apakah Siwon teringat padanya? Apakah ingatan Siwon sudah kembali? Bahkan Zhoumi dan Henry juga terhenyak melihat Siwon karena selama tiga tahun ini Siwon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi sedikitpun.

"Siwon masih mengenalimu Kibum-ssi. Siwon akhir-akhir ini sering kali duduk di meja belajarnya. Duduk diam sambil menatap fotomu di mejanya tapi memang dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tapi itu sudah perkembangan besar bagi kami."

"Dan dari itu kami sadar kalau ternyata Siwon mengingat hari ini. Ini hari ulang tahun kalian yang ketiga bukan?"

"Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana kami bisa tahu karena di meja Siwon ada kalendar meja yang terdapat tanda love di hari ini. Kami memang belum sempat mengganti kalender yang ada di kamar Siwon karena kami hanya memperhatikan kesehatan Siwon. Saat itu kami tahu kalau Siwon mengingatmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu makanya kami membawanya kesini. Meski kesehatannya belum sepenuhnya pulih."

Zhoumi dan Henry bergantian menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum. Kibum semakin menangis mendengarkan semuanya. Kibum sangat terharu karena meskipun Siwon amnesia tetapi Siwon masih mengingatnya di alam bawah sadarnya, mengingat hari jadi mereka. Kibum meletakkan tangannya di pipi Siwon yang masih terus menatapnya kosong.

"Bummie." Terdengar suara lirih dari bibir joker milik Siwon. Suara yang terdengar pertama kali setelah tiga tahun Siwon mengalami kecelakaan itu. Mendengar itu, Zhoumi dan Henry sontak menangis. Mereka sangat terharu, bahagia karena akhirnya dongsaengnya memberikan reaksi positif pada orang-prang di sekitarnya.

"Ne Wonnie. Ini aku. Aku Kim Kibum. Hiks. Bummie-mu. Hiks. Baby-mu." Kibum langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Pelukan namjachingunya. Memeluknya erat. Dapat Kibum rasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan Siwon ke pipinya yang menirus karena selalu memikirkan Siwon. "Saranghae Wonnie. Hiks. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Hiks. Bogoshippo. Hiks. Aku masih menunggumu Wonnie. Hiks. Aku menepati janjiku dan sekarang kau harus janji padaku untuk tidak pernah lagi pergi meninggalkan aku. Hiks. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku untuk selamanya. Hiks." Kibum semakin terisak keras saat melihat Siwon memberikan senyuman lembut. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Senyuman yang tulus. Meskipun Siwon belum sepenuhnya teringat kembali, meskipun Siwon masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kosong tapi Kibum yakin kalau Siwon akan kembali. Kembali ke pelukannya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

'Wonnie, hari ini, kamu bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun kita tak bertemu. Mungkin kau masih ingat padaku, mungkin juga tidak. Yang pasti, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Seperti janjiku padamu. Aku berjanji untuk menunggumu selamanya, Wonnie. Aku janji.'

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

Kali ini author muncul dengan one shoot gaje bin abal. Tadinya mau dibikin two shoot karena ini terlalu panjang tp berhubung lama gak updae jadi author putuskan untuk jadi satu saja. *grin*

Mianhe karena author lama gk update. Karena satu dan lain hal author baru sempet update dan gak nyangka kalau ada yang menunggu kemunculan author. *nangis di ketek Kibum*. Mian, udah bikin kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

so,,author berterimakasih banget utk aoora ll riana dewi ll AngeLeeteuk ll ParkMinMi ll Mulov ll cheyzee ll Ahjumma Namja ll .9 ll Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ll Yuzuki Chaeri ll Qhia503. Juga wat para siders2 yg udah mau mampir n baca ff ak.

Jeongmal gomawoyo. ^^

Untuk Win Win-ssi, gak lagi hiatus kok. Cuma emang belum pada kelar ajh ceritanya. Hehe. Btw utk requestnya kalau OOC gimana? Apakah gak apa2?

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
